


Mix-and-Match

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Akira's friends set him up on a blind date. Things do not go entirely according to plan.





	Mix-and-Match

In retrospect, Akira supposed it was all his own damn fault.

His friends always took care of him. They all took care of one another - this went without saying. So, when they met the day before Valentine’s, and Akira said something or another about wishing he had someone to spend it with, he should not have been surprised by Ann calling him early in the morning the next day telling him he has a date.

A dinner date, at a fancy restaurant, with a fancy girl she befriended at her modelling agency. Akira supposed he should have been grateful. Well, how many people had a friend who could organize a date just like that, out of thin air, in a nice place and with a model to boot?

Yes, he  _ knew  _ he should be grateful. The end result was, he was more nervous than anything else. 

Why a dinner date, Akira thought, trying to loosen the crimson tie Ann forced on him when they stopped by with Shiho to help him dress up, before their own date. Why couldn’t they just go to the movies, laugh over a coffee, get to know one another unofficially…? Dinner dates were… excessive. 

And this one was fancy, too. The restaurant Akira has been directed to was of the kind he’d never before been even allowed in, though Ann’s dressing skills paid off. It was the kind of place people went to propose to their lovers to. The prices were high, they had a separate waiter just for wine and Akira didn’t like the amount of cutlery set in front of him. Thank god Haru had taken Ryuuji to these classes on proper dining, and Akira was asked to tag along for emotional support. 

Akira sighed, looking up towards the door. He has been sat facing them, waiting for the girl Ann had described to him. So far, not many people were coming in. Beside him, there was another table with a single occupant, also obviously waiting for a date. He was a tall man with silver-framed, designer glasses and looked as if he tried to appear bigger than he really was. Akira could relate to the nervousness. They smiled at one another sheepishly, before both of them went back to watching the door. 

In the moment Akira had been looking at his neighbour rather than watching the entrance, someone had came in; and it wasn’t just  _ any  _ someone. All of a sudden, now his eyes were back on the door, Akira felt his face grow hot and the sounds around him dimmed to silence. 

He was looking, without a doubt, at the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen in his  _ life _ . 

The stranger was tall, probably just slightly taller than him. He had brown hair that looked so incredibly soft, framing his delicate, beautiful face. Two eyes like burning garnets looked out from it, staring right into Akira’s from across the room. And the stranger was wearing a suit - a well-cut, elegant suit, looking more natural on him than Akira could ever hope to wear one.

And he was walking towards him purposefully, these alluring eyes never leaving his own.

Shit, did Ann know he was bi…? She probably did, but… she kept telling him about this girl, surely she’d have warned him if… then again, he had no troubles imagining  _ this guy  _ was a model…

Akira gripped his chair, ready to stand up and welcome his date, congratulating himself on how damn lucky he was and what fabulous friends he had - only, he’s been beaten to it. The man who was waiting for his date beside him stood up, smiled, and asked in a - Akira’s mind interjected -  _ dull  _ voice:

“...Akechi-kun…? You’re Akechi-kun, aren’t you?”

Garnet eyes turned slowly from Akira to the other man; and the raven felt a flash of pleasure at the glimpse of disappointment he managed to catch on that lovely face. Right before the gorgeous man’s expression turned to a pleasant smile and he nodded, moving to the other table and sitting down, in such a way he and Akira could easily keep looking at one another if they only wanted.

And it was on him that he looked when introducing himself. 

“Yes, my name is Goro Akechi. It’s so very nice to meet you…”

 

* * *

 

Akira had always thought he was a fairly… well,  _ good  _ person. He rarely lied, hardly ever stole anything (and stealing Ryuuji’s snacks shouldn’t count anyway) and never consciously hurt anyone if he could help it.

And yet, now he was convinced he has been thrown in hell. 

“And anyway, why was  _ he  _ acting as if  _ I _ was being unreasonable? It’s a Valentine’s Day date, right? It’s normal for a girl to expect a fancy restaurant, and…”

Akira looked briefly at the girl sat opposite from him, his naturally impassive face helping him in not showing what exactly he thought of her at the moment. Oh, she was pretty, that was true; and in the first five minutes they spent deliberating over their menus, she even seemed nice. But that was before she started to go on a tangent about a boyfriend she has just broken up with that has lasted through the appetizer, the first course, and now was dragging into the second. Akira had barely been able to get a word in; not that he even wanted to. 

Now he confirmed the girl he has been set up on a date with was an absolute mistake on Ann’s part, he could guiltlessly stare and listen to the angel sitting by the next table. 

Akira has been smitten with Akechi since the moment the guy entered the restaurant, and now, some hour later, nothing at all changed. The man seemed to only turn more and more beautiful every time Akira looked at him; and not only that. His voice was soft and brought to mind velvet and silk and honey; he was clever and quick-witted, and had an amazing sense of humour. Not just once did Akira, while shamelessly eavesdropping,  get a strange look from his own date when he couldn’t help a tiny laugh from escaping him after one or another of Akechi’s remarks. 

And he was  _ flirting with him _ . Akira was  _ sure  _ of it. 

Well, it wasn’t like he blamed the alluring creature. The man who, in Akira’s eyes, should be on the floor thanking whatever gods allowed him to be set up with someone as gorgeous as Akechi was, was instead doing his best to bore them both to death. Admittedly, Akira didn’t   _ need  _ to listen in, but still.

The guy went on and on about some law internship he has gotten into or another, obviously trying to flaunt everything about himself, from his smarts to the apparent family money he had. Akechi tried to be polite, but every time he tried to talk about something interesting to him, the man would interrupt and change the topic back to himself. Akira wanted to hit him for it. He wanted to hear more of Akechi’s sweet voice, even if it were not directed at him…

And so, as early as the appetizers started, the two of them started to look at one another more and more. A knowing glance after a particularly ridiculous statement by one of their dates; a little, barely there roll of their eyes. A wink; a half-lidded look. Akechi’s lips twisting in an inviting little smile; his tongue darting to lick them in a way that, all of a sudden, made Akira wish he wasn’t wearing a suit.

It was getting  _ hot  _ in there. 

By the second course, Akira felt like the girl he was supposed to be on a date with could be saying absolutely anything, and he wouldn’t have minded. As long as she was talking, and felt alright with his occasional hums and nods of agreement, he was free to look right over her shoulder, to the side, where a literal angel on earth was proving to be a demon instead, with how much he was  _ tempting  _ him. 

How did the two of them managed to make it all the way to dessert, Akira was not sure. By the time it came, Akechi had stood up; looking at Akira pointedly before turning to his date. 

“I’m sorry, will you excuse me for a second? I need to find the restroom…” 

Akira bit his lip, feeling a shudder of excitement run down his spine. He looked at the clock; almost counted out sixty seconds that felt like not enough time to be inconspicuous, but much too long a time to consider waiting any longer. He stood up, almost overturning his glass of wine. 

“I… Um, I’ll be right back, okay? I’ll just go to the bathroom real quick…” 

 

* * *

 

The door barely had time to click closed behind him, and Akira was already being pushed against the wall, his lips stolen in a deep, hungry,  _ perfect  _ kiss. He let out a soft sound, dragging his hands up Akechi’s sides before tangling in his hair, tugging on it sensually. 

God, he was a great kisser; passionate and hot and demanding, but with just enough of a sweet edge to be all the more alluring. And his hair; Akira  _ knew  _ it had to be soft, feeling like water between his fingers. And gods, Akechi’s skin, his scent, the sweet little sound he made when Akira caught his lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it lightly…

“...fuck, I had to stop myself from doing that all evening.” The angel in his arms hissed when they broke apart for a quick breath. Akira smirked at him, licking over his lips. 

“That would be a sight. Then again, I’d have loved to just stand up and ravish you right there against the table…”

Akechi gasped softly, and then their lips were pressed together once more, hungry, desperate. Akira’s hands moved; one caressing Akechi’s soft hair, the other stroking down his neck, over his clothed chest…

“ _ Fuck _ …” Akechi mumbled, and Akira found he absolutely adored how filthy-mouthed he was proving to be, after all the pleasant exterior he has been treated to see during the dinner. “I’m not going back there. How fast do you think they’ll give up looking for us?”

“These two…? Do you think they will look at all?”

“Fair point. Your girl probably won’t even notice you’re gone until it’s time to pay for the dinner.” 

“Oh, we’re splitting the bill.” Akira grinned, and Akechi mirrored his grin, before kissing him again. 

“Mmm… that will be amusing to watch.” 

Akira smiled, stroking through Akechi’s now gorgeously dishevelled hair. The brunet was right; he didn’t want to go back there. But then…

“How fast do you think we can ask for receipt?”

“...I’ll say I have a work emergency.” Akechi nodded, catching up on Akira’s train of thought. “Would you care for a post-meal coffee?” 

“I’d love that. What’s more, I know just the place… there’s this little cafe I work in, and I have a small… well, room over it, so I have the keys. How about the best blend in Tokyo to wash away that stupid dinner?” 

“How modest…” Akechi’s eyes shone with amusement. 

“Best blend for the most gorgeous creature in the city.” Akira purred right back. The brunet laughed.

“I always liked honesty in a guy. But then… are you inviting me to your place in such late hours of the night, Kurusu-kun?” Akira felt himself shudder. 

“God, I hope so.” 

“ _ Good _ . Lead the way.”

“Oh, and…”

“Yes?”

“Call me Akira, please.” The raven smiled. Akechi beamed back at him.

“In that case… please call me Goro, Akira.” 

 

* * *

 

“There you go, beautiful.” 

Akira smiled, carefully setting a cup of coffee in front of Goro. Leblanc was quiet and empty; it was past the closing hours, with just the two of them in here. Akira felt happy for that. After the whole business at the restaurant, he  _ really  _ wanted to have Goro all to himself right now.

Earlier that night, right after they left the bathroom - one at a time, just to be safe - they were surprised to discover there had been a row going on between their two tables. Akira still couldn’t understand what the odds were, that the guy who Goro has been set up on a date with, and who spent the whole evening talking about how great he was, was actually the terrible ex  _ his  _ date wouldn’t shut up about. Apparently both of them were so invested in talking about themselves they didn’t even notice one another - until both of their dates suddenly disappeared. 

Akira joined Goro a little to the side from the two tables; their dates were now yelling at one another, something about a lack of commitment, from what Akira could understand. Given the circumstances, all it took was a look for the two of them to wordlessly agree it was time for them to go. Akira insisted on paying his half of the bill, and did just that once a very understanding waiter showed up. Goro left without paying, though with a smug little grin on his lips. 

They didn’t talk much on their way to Leblanc. Akira led the way, and apart from the fact they could hardly tear their eyes from one another, one would think they were simply strangers, by chance going in the same direction. Leblanc had welcomed them with its familiar, cozy atmosphere. It was warm and pleasant and smelt of coffee, and Akira was all too happy to see how much Goro visibly relaxed just walking inside.

“I like it here.” He said now, taking the cup of coffee in his hands and holding it by his lips, enjoying the aroma with closed eyes. He took a careful sip and sighed in delight. “And you  _ really  _ make a great blend.” 

“I don’t usually lie, and never about coffee.” Akira laughed quietly, watching Goro take another sip. These enchanting, garnet eyes looked up at him from over the rim. 

“You have beautiful eyes, do you know that?” Akira said. It slipped out, before he could even think about it. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling colour rise to his cheeks. “I-I mean… Even then, back at the restaurant, it was one of the first things I noticed. Your eyes. They’re amazing.” 

“I have a hard time deciding whether you want to seduce me by trying to be smooth or by adorably failing to do so.” Goro chuckled after a moment of stunned silence. He hid his smile behind the cup; Akira thought it was cute, how he tried to appear composed and in control. 

“I’ll go with whichever one works best.” The raven breathed, only for it to pull another muffled chuckle out of his guest. 

“Smooth it is. I need to ask, though... “ These garnet eyes looked up at Akira, and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe. “Why do you bother? Don’t take it the wrong way; I’m  _ very much  _ interested in, ah… continuing our conversation. I just… would like to know what is the situation we’re in.” 

“How do you mean that?” Akira asked, momentarily confused. Goro waved one elegant hand in the air. 

“Well, we have both been set up on a blind date, both of us by our friends, judging by what I heard you say before that girl started going off. Both our dates were  _ terrible _ , and so we decided to leave together, as it became obvious both of us would much rather be on a date with one another than with  _ them _ … am I correct so far?” 

“Obviously, that’s exactly what happened.” Akira said, before grinning. “You didn’t include the part when you shoved me against the wall and kissed me silly in the restaurant bathroom because you couldn’t wait to be alone with me.” 

Goro’s eyes narrowed, and the smirk he gave him made Akira feel like the luckiest guy in the world. 

“ _ Quite _ . An important detail, do you think?”

“Oh, absolutely. That was my favourite part.” 

“Well, anyway,” Goro continued, with yet another quiet laugh. “Here we are now, having a nice coffee together. No doubt you will soon invite me upstairs, unless you’ve changed your mind about that by now–”

“I didn’t.”

“Good. My question is… what is this? A one-night stand? A spontaneous hookup? Or… would you still like me to be there in the morning?”

_ And every morning afterwards _ , Akira’s mind supplied, but this time he managed to catch the words before they had gotten, unfiltered, to his mouth. That was a bit too much for their not-even-first date, he decided. 

“If that’s what you want…” He started, with some degree of uncertainty in his voice. “I did hope to make you breakfast in the morning, though. And… ask for your number. And perhaps, though it’d be post Valentine’s… I’d love to go on a proper date with you. Not a dinner date; I really don’t like dinner dates. But… we could go to the movies or something. Buy crepes. Go on a long walk in the park, so that you could tell me all about you. I want to know so many things… What do you do, what do you want to do in the future, what do you like and dislike, what are the little things that make you smile… I really want to get to know you better.” 

As Akira was talking, both his and Goro’s ears grew progressively redder. Still, Goro was smiling into his cup, and that made Akira confident enough he managed to finish his thought. For a long while, there was a silence; and then, Goro moved the cup up, drinking the last sip of his coffee with clear enjoyment. 

“Not a one-night stand, then.” He said. And then…

“I like superhero movies, and if you laugh at me for that I’ll stand up and walk out this door. I love crepes. Walk in the park… in this weather, a cafe with some good desserts would be preferable. And I can talk about myself for hours, but I  _ can  _ promise I’m much more interesting while at it than either of our dates tonight.” 

Akira beamed at him; he didn’t laugh. Instead, he leaned down, pressing his lips softly to Goro’s own, tasting the coffee on them. The kiss was different now. It was gentle, not rushed at all, filled with admiration. And once they parted, they remained close; their eyes still shut, their breaths mixing.

“...Akira?” Goro hummed, reaching his hand out to cover Akira’s own.

“Mmm?”

“I think this is the part where you take me up to your room.” 

 

* * *

 

One big minus of having a huge window right over one’s bed was the fact that Akira rarely ever slept in, what with the sun shining right into his eyes the moment it came up. It didn’t surprise him to wake up at ridiculous hours during summer, when days started early and the sun chased him out of the bed. 

Being woken up at dawn in February, with the sky still steely-grey outside, was a bit of an uncommon occurrence, though. Especially since, well… they had only went to sleep an hour or two ago. 

Akira grinned to himself sleepily, feeling Goro’s arms around him as his lover shifted in his sleep, lips brushing against Akira’s nape as he mumbled something incohesive and pulled himself closer. Akira’s body felt sore and heavy, the skin on his neck and collarbones satisfyingly tingly and sensitive, convincing him he had to be covered in love bites by now. Behind them both, Akira could hear Morgana purring, and remembered the initial fright the cat gave Goro, as they almost tripped over him in their haste to get to bed without parting from one another. 

Yesterday was, without any doubt, the best Valentine’s Day in Akira’s life. And now, sore and thoroughly satisfied, he was wrapped in the arms of an actual angel. Then again, after last night, Akira decided he should work on the name some more. Goro could be downright  _ devilish  _ if he wanted to, as it turned out. 

Pulling the duvet they were sleeping under a bit more over the two of them, Akira closed his eyes and smiled, ready to go back to sleep. What interrupted him in the process of doing so was the sound of steps; and the realization that what had woken him up before the sun could had to be the tinkling of the bell by Leblanc’s entrance. Akira’s eyes shot open, and he was about to sit up when…

“ _ There  _ you are! Why the hell didn’t you pick up your phone, Akira? I was  _ worried _ !”

“Ann…” Akira groaned, spotting his friend’s head peak up from behind the banister. Then again, Ann wasn’t one to be stopped just like that.

“Uh-oh, I can see the date was a success~” She grinned, picking up Akira’s tie, tossed carelessly over one of the chairs, before strolling towards him. And then, she stopped dead. Akira supposed it had something to do with the fact Goro, woken up by the ruckus and obviously very grumpy, peaked his head up from over Akira’s shoulder, resting his chin on the side of his head.

“Who the hell’s that?” He mumbled, and Akira felt himself grin at Ann’s absolutely dumbfounded expression.

“The friend I told you about. The one who set me up at that restaurant?” He murmured back, resting his hands over Goro’s own, which tightened almost protectively around his chest. Ann was looking from one to the other, and Goro obviously decided she wasn’t interesting enough to warrant being awake just yet and slid back down beside Akira, nuzzling his neck. 

“Good. Tell her to go away, I want to cuddle more.” He mumbled, already half-asleep. Akira felt a sudden urge to kiss him. 

“You heard my… can I officially call you my boyfriend, Goro?” 

“You better.” Came the murmur from against his neck. Akira grinned. 

“You heard my boyfriend, Ann.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Bloo and Nate for being the most amazing betas and helping me put this fic together ^^
> 
> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
